Shades of Yellow and Red
by Allyarra
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding Naruto's parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.
1. First Meetings

Prompt: Nicknames

* * *

All standard disclaimers apply. Disclaimers for all future chapters in profile.

* * *

Minato did not like being interrupted when he was training and this _thing_ had done just that. He had just been perfecting one of his new jutsus Jiraiya-sensei had taught him when it came bursting through the trees, chasing after something. He'd just barely managed not to hit it as it tumbled to the ground.

Now it was sitting on the ground, trying to collect itself. Minato stood in front of it, arms crossed, looking down his nose. His fiercest glare was on his face, trying to make it very clear that he was not happy. Then it looked up at him through its red bangs.

"Look where you're aiming, you nearly hit me!" The it was actually a she, he could finally tell after getting a good look at her face, and she obviously had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

He was Namikaze Minato and he was seriously ticked off at the little girl before him. He was a full fledged genin and she looked a couple of years younger, obviously still an Academy student. She was glaring at him and her entire attitude just seemed to tick him off for some reason.

"Just get out of here kid, it's not safe." He wanted to sigh, but he managed to restrain himself. He'd never quite managed to get the hang of expressing emotions to other people, no matter what they were. He always came off as polite and well-mannered. It was starting to get on his nerves.

The little red-head looked at him for a second before jumping to her feet. She crossed her arms as well and somehow managed to look down her nose at him even though he was a foot taller. "My name's not 'kid' its Uzumaki Kushina! Got that blondie?"

Just once he wished he could express his annoyance. "Very well then Uzumaki-san, I'm Namikaze Minato. You should head back to the village, these training fields are dangerous."

She seemed to think about his words before grinning at him and running back the way she came. Before she left his sight she turned around once more. "It's _Kushina-chan_ not Uzumaki-san! See ya later Mina-kun!"

'Mina-kun'? He almost shuddered, thinking about what the girl had decided to call him. As he went back to training he hoped fervently that he never saw her again.

* * *

A/N: I've wanted to do a series of drabbles for forever and I finally got around to doing it! Since they're drabbles obviously they're going to be short and I hope to be able to put up one everyday! I realize that this is my fourth project going on at the moment, but if I have pressure then I do better. Please review with any prompts that you want me to do! Hope you loved it! 


	2. Exploring

Prompt: Bats

Kushina's favorite things in the world were exploring and being a ninja, although annoying Minato was pretty close to the top of the list. That morning she was bouncing with excitement, eager to explore the cave she had discovered the day before. She'd just managed to get to the field where the entrance was when she was joined by her friend Yoshino.

She had agreed to explore with Kushina and the two set off to the entrance. They had to bend almost double to get through the entrance and then the tunnel. They came out into a big cavern, but there was hardly any light so Kushina pulled out her lantern and, placing it in the center of the cavern, lit it.

As soon as there was light bats began to shriek and fly all over. A bunch of them ran into Kushina and knocked her over before they went deeper into the cave to escape the light. Yoshino stood up and looked around, panicking when she discovered that Kushina was lying at the bottom of a hole, unconscious. She turned around and hurried out of the cave to try to find someone who could help her friend.

Almost as soon as she was out of the cave she ran into Minato and his sensei, who were about to start training. "Yoshino-chan, is something wrong?"

"Jiraiya-sama! Kushina-chan fell down a hole and isn't waking up!" Yoshino was crying by then and it took several minutes for them to calm her down and get her to show them to the cave. The entire time Minato felt as if he wanted to yell at her, but he hid it well. After all, why should he care about the annoying girl?

"I think you'll have to go get her Minato, I'm too big for the entrance." Jiraiya told him, clearly amused by the situation. Minato threw him a dirty look, at twelve he was still on the short side but a bit big for the tunnel, before crawling through it.

His annoyance died when he looked into the hole to see the tiny figure at the bottom. He jumped down and landed next to her, quickly checking her for broken bones or other serious injuries. All he found were a few scrapes and bruises. Relieved, he picked her up and climbed out of the hole using chakra. Once out he set her down, trying to figure out a way to get out of the cave without dragging her through the tunnel.

Instead, all he could think about was how tiny she looked and how innocent she was when she was asleep. He marveled at the fact that so much trouble could come from such a very small girl. He began to pace until he noticed the other tunnel, one he could see had light at the other end.

He picked Kushina up once again and then began to carry her out through the second tunnel. As he carried her she began to shift and at one point he swore she mumbled 'Mina-kun' and he nearly had a heart attack. Then, just as they exited the tunnel and he began to walk back towards where he had left Jiraiya and Yoshino, she woke up.

"Mina-kun? What's going on?" She looked genuinely confused, but he was still ticked off. She had used _that_ name and, somehow, her very presence seemed to annoy him.

"You fell down a hole and I rescued you,_ again_." She smiled sheepishly at his tone but then she spotted Yoshino and hopped out of his arms. The two girls embraced before beginning to run back to the village. Just before they were out of earshot Kushina turned back to see Minato beginning to spar with his sensei.

"Thank you for saving me Mina-kun! See you later!" Then she turned back around and left a groaning Minato and a laughing Jiraiya.

* * *

A/N: I liked this one, my friend gave me the prompt and this was what came out. The next one should be up at around the same time tomorrow. Remember that if you want to request something or give me a prompt then just put it in a review! Hope you loved it!


	3. Work

Prompt: Paperwork

The first time he filled out paperwork he had been a chuunin and had just led his first mission. It had been successful and he liked the paperwork. At that time he had been 13 and the only thing that was waiting for him was a drunken father.

He walked home slowly, savoring the freedom of the night before entering his oppressive home. Luck wasn't with him and his father was still awake, still drunk, and still angry. There would be no escape this time. Even if he was a chuunin and a genius, his father had been one of the best before losing his leg and being forced to retire.

That night Minato went to bed covered in bruises, most of them having nothing to do with the mission. He decided that he really liked paperwork. After all, it kept him away from his father.

- - -

The last time he did paperwork he was the fourth Hokage. He was working on the last bit for the day and he was hurrying through it. Kushina's due date was in a week so Naruto could arrive at any time and he wanted to be there.

Finally he finished and rushed home to be greeted by the sight of his very pregnant girlfriend preparing dinner. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned back into his arms. He decided he didn't like paperwork anymore. After all, it kept him away from Kushina and Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Another short one, but I still liked it. Next one should be up at about the same time tomorrow. Hope you loved it! 


	4. Tutoring

Prompt: Cookies

Minato was at his breaking point. He had been sitting there with Kushina for two hours and she had been chewing her fingernails the entire time. Since the Hokage had decided, on his own, that it would be a good idea to get the genins to help the Academy students to prepare for their exam he had been forced to study with Kushina.

This had been decided because she wouldn't put up with anyone else for the amount of time necessary, she claimed they were too boring. Minato, on the other hand, she could put up with indefinitely. Not once had she ever gotten fed up with him and stomped off, something he wished she would do every time she saw him so that _he _wouldn't have to put up with _her. _

Sadly that had never happened and so he was stuck with her. He had managed to go through three of the sessions already but this one was getting ridiculous. There was a limit to his patience, he was only 13 damnit! This girl needed to stop chewing her nails! Yes, he realized she was very hungry but she needed to stop! Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Argh! Fine!" He threw down his pencil and pulled out a bag of cookies from a drawer in the teacher's desk. Pulling one out he chucked it at her head (she caught it and that made him even angrier). "Eat that and stop with the chewing!"

She took a huge bite out of it and stared at him with wide eyes. His patience having been trampled into bits he responded with venom in his voice for the first time in memory. "What. Do. You. Want. Uz-u-ma-ki-san." Her eye twitched at the way he addressed her, putting emphasis on the politeness.

"Thank you?" She squeaked out and he groaned and allowed his head to drop onto the desk with a bang.

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to KaraWolf1, she gave me the prompt. I loved writing this one since Minato isn't in character and he actually gets mad and explodes! Or at least he's not in character when compared to the other drabbles. Once again it's pretty short but oh well. I'm thinking about updating twice a day but for now I think I'll stay with once a day. Hope you loved it! 


	5. Cooking

Prompt: Skillet

"Are you saying I can't cook?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I cook?"

"You burn everything."

"But you always eat what I cook!"

"I'm a ninja. I can eat survival rations for months at a time and you know how nasty those taste."

"Are you trying to make me mad Mi-na-to?"

"No. I have some sense of self preservation."

"You're trying to make me mad."

"I already said I wasn't!"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Put that down!"

"No. You're being insulting and since I don't have any weapons on me this pan's going to have to do."

"Actually that's a skillet."

_Bang.

* * *

_

A/N: I loved writing that one too! In case you don't understand Kushina hit Minato on the head with the skillet in the end. It was fun to write just dialogue for once although I do apologize that it was so short. I might update again today because it was, but only if people actually review! Hope you loved it!


	6. Immature

Prompt: Prankster

Once Minato graduated from the Academy he decided it was time to give up on his pranks. No one had ever realized that it had been him doing the pranking and most likely no one would ever figure it out. Even if no one knew he was doing it but him he would still feel immature while doing it.

A few months later he met Uzumaki Kushina and decided that pranking could be considered stealth training. Besides, that girl was just begging to be pranked.

* * *

A/N: This is my shortest one yet, but I still really like it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 5, I must admit that was probably my favorite! This one is for bomber68. I'll most likely put another one up tonight, 90 chance, cause this one's so short! Hope you loved it! 


	7. Revelations

Prompt: Tea Bags

Minato wasn't awake until he had his tea and Kushina delighted in being the first to know that about him. She also delighted in using that knowledge against him, especially when she wanted something. Now she just wanted to tell him something and to not be there when he realized what she had said. So she hid the tea bags.

She watched him stare at the place where the tea bags usually were blankly before going up to him and handing them to him. "Here are the tea bags. I have to go now; I'm meeting Yoshino. I'll be home later and I'm pregnant." She kissed him on the cheek and left as he nodded absently.

Ten minutes later he was finishing his tea when he realized what she had said. His eyes widened and he choked on the last sip. "She's what!"

* * *

A/N: I tend to write really short ones don't I? Oh well, they're fun. Turns out I'm pretty nice and decided to put up two today! I can't decide between Cooking and this one as to which is my favorite. This one goes to my friend Alyssa Lark for the prompt. Hope you loved it! 


	8. The Beach

Prompt: Castle

The first time Minato accompanied Kushina to the whirlpool village he was barely friends with her. He went grudgingly, but he went. Kushina was delighted that it was he who was going with her. They made the journey with as much silence as Kushina would allow.

Two days after arriving Minato was down at the beach in the early morning, just finishing up his morning training. Kushina appeared soon after bringing with her a bucket and a shovel. As she plopped down on the sand he watched her, perplexed.

"Every time I come I make a sand castle, it's a tradition. When my brother was alive he used to help me with it but I've been doing it by myself since then." She met his eyes then and he drew in a sharp breath at the vulnerability in them. "Do you want to… help me?"

Without giving a verbal answer Minato plopped down next to her and grabbed a shovel. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. They built their castle as the sun rose.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, I like it but I don't. Hmm. Hope you loved it! 


	9. More Meetings

Prompt: Carnival

Every year Konoha held a carnival during the summer and every year Kushina missed it. At the age of 17 she was finally going to her first one after missing _nine_ of them. Needless to say she was excited.

She hurried through the streets, searching for someone. No one attempted to distract her, well aware of who it was she was searching for. Finally she spotted that shock of brilliant yellow hair and, to her delight, Minato's back was to her.

She ran up to him and jumped on him. To his credit his only reaction was to hook his arms under her legs so she wouldn't slide off. The kid wearing the mask who he was talking to her stared at her.

"Sensei?" He asked hesitantly as he stared at the two people before him. Minato sighed.

"Kakashi-kun this is Uzumaki Kushina, Kushina-chan this is Hatake Kakashi, my student." He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Why are you wearing a mask kid? You ugly or something?"

"Why did you jump on Sensei? You a monkey or something?" Kushina grinned at the response and Minato groaned, knowing she was going to corrupt Kakashi in some way that would make his life very chaotic. Kakashi looked a bit scared.

* * *

A/N: Kushina and Kakashi's first meeting! I like this one a lot more than yesterday's, but it's still not one of my favorites. Oh well. Hope you loved it! 


	10. Teammates

Prompt: Fire

The first time Minato came home from a mission with burns Kushina didn't even really notice.

The second time it registered that he was burned.

The third time she just handed him the burn ointment.

The fourth time she raised an eyebrow.

The fifth time she raised both eyebrows.

The sixth time she rolled her eyes.

The seventh time she shook her head.

The eighth time she snorted in disbelief.

The ninth time she rolled her eyes, shook her head, and snorted.

The tenth time she asked him what the hell he was doing on the missions that always got him burned. His response shocked her.

"Kakashi always makes Obito mad and then Obito always tries to use a fire jutsu to get back at him and he always _misses_!" Then she laughed.

* * *

A/N: I really like this one, I'm glad my trend of mediocre ones has been halted. Hope you loved it! 


	11. Hurricane Kushina

Prompt: Nature

Minato thought that Kushina was a force of nature. She showed up in his life one day all annoying and the next thing he knows she's pregnant with his child and the love of his life. There wasn't anything he could have done to stop it, just like he couldn't have stopped a hurricane. She shoved her way into his life until she was so tangled up in it that he couldn't live without her, he was sure of it. She truly was a force of nature. Although if you asked Kushina it was Minato who was the force of nature.

* * *

A/N: Not too sure how I feel about this one. I promise that the next one will be longer! Thank you to all of you who review, to those that don't shame on you. Don't forget that I'll write ones with the prompts you give me! Hope you loved it!


	12. Devious Plots

Prompt: Jealousy

Minato sat in the tree and looked down at the couple below him, telling himself that he was not jealous. Just because Kushina was with Uchiha Fugaku and she was holding his hand did not mean he was jealous. Just because she let her hair down for _him_ did not mean he was jealous. Or the fact that his left eye was twitching. No, he was not jealous.

A few days later Kushina saw Fugaku again and this time he was covered in bruises. When she asked what had happened he glared at her accusingly and said Minato had forced him to train with him. She grinned and walked away without feeling any guilt, fully aware that her plan to make Minato jealous had worked and that was why Fugaku was covered in bruises.

* * *

A/N: I really like this one! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! This is for RanIchiRu since they gave me the prompt. Hope you loved it!


	13. Detective Minato

Prompt: Mystery

When Minato first came across the mystery of why all of his fan girls were ignoring him he shrugged, glad they were leaving him alone. He didn't think it would last long and wanted to get as much out of it as possible. When they still weren't bothering him weeks later he was a bit confused. He decided to investigate and tailed one of his most…exuberant…fan girls. Earlier that day she had actually made as if to approach him, but she stopped in the middle of doing so. The results of his investigation yielded that it was Kushina who was threatening the fan girls to keep them away. She immediately went from intolerable to mildly irritating but still tolerable in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was really busy, I didn't even have five minutes in which to check my e-mail. In order to make it up to you I might put up a second one today! Hope you loved it! 


	14. Time

Prompt: Late

Kushina was loud and annoying but she was never late. Minato considered that one of her two redeeming features, the other being that she wasn't one of his fan girls. Minato on the other hand was terminally late. He was one of the most responsible people in the village but he couldn't be on time for anything. After they had become friends Kushina often joked that he would be late for his own death.

Then on October 10th Naruto was born right on time. Kushina laughed and said she was grateful that her little Naru-chan had inherited her sense of time. Hours later Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and the Shinigami was pulling out his soul. He should have already been dead but he was clinging to his final moments with his son. In the end Kushina was right; he was late for his own death.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update again yesterday but I promise to make up for it. Either today or tomorrow I'll put up an extra prompt! This is a bit sad but I still like it. Hope you loved it!


	15. Privacy

Prompt: Secrets

Minato was a private person. Kushina was very open about almost everything. There were very few things that they agreed should stay a secret. One of those things was Kushina's pregnancy. Unfortunately Minato was the Hokage and Kushina was well known herself and the villagers lived off of gossip.

The secret only stayed a secret for a few months. At that time Kushina had a baby bump and there was no way that they could hide her pregnancy. At first no one had a definite idea who the father was, there were many different theories. Then the smarter villagers remembered Minato and the next day his office was swamped with cards congratulating the young couple.

* * *

A/N: This one is to make up for Friday's update that I missed. I'm going to be busy again tomorrow so I'll put up a second one on Wednesday to make up for missing Sunday. Hope you loved it!


	16. Connections

Prompt: Jiraiya

"There was a new girl at the hot springs today and she'll definitely be a looker when she's grown."

"I don't want to hear that."

"She's a bit of a tom boy now but she's still cute even if she's a little rough around the edges."

"I already told you I don't want to hear about your perverted rambling."

"She's only a little younger than you too!"

"I knew you were a pervert but now you're a pedophile too!"

"Ah! Look! She's over there! It's the red head."

"You were talking about Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Is that her name?"

"Never spy on her again or you'll regret it!"

"Do you like her or something?"

"I'm not threatening you to stay away from her because I'm trying to protect you! I'm warning you to stay away from her so that I'll be able to finish my training with a sensei that hasn't been beaten to within an inch of his life! She's got connections with Tsunade and she's from whirlpool! She's got connections that would make it very painful for you when you got caught!"

"Maybe I'll avoid her for awhile."

"Sure, and I'm going to be the Yondaime Hokage."

* * *

A/N: This is also for RanIchiRu since they gave me the prompt. It's once more all dialogue but this time it's between Minato and Jiraiya! Hope you loved it!


	17. Troubles

Prompt: Worrying Kind

The only thing Minato had worried about as a child was his father's reaction to something. Kushina never worried about anything. Then they grew older and Minato began to worry about almost everything. Kushina laughed at him and called him a worrywart. 

Then the war started and suddenly Kushina had a reason to worry. Every time he was out of her sight she worried, her nails never recovered from that nervous habit she had picked up. The worst times were when she didn't know when he'd be back. Then she'd have no idea what was going on while if she had a target date then she could make an educated guess.

When Minato found out about her worrying over him he laughed and teased her for finally joining the 'dark side'. She gave him a dirty look and said she didn't worry over him. Then he left for another mission and she spent more sleepless nights chewing her nails until he was back.

It was only over him that she worried. Then she became pregnant with Naruto and she had her two boys to worry over. Her life was becoming very troublesome, all this worrying couldn't be good for her.

* * *

A/N: This one is actually a bit longer than usual! This one's for contrastingdeath who gave me the prompt! I should have the next one up in a few hours to make up for missing Sunday! Hope you loved it!


	18. Over The Years

Prompt: Time

"What time is it Mina-kun?"

"You're late Mina-kun!"

"Why are you training so early in the morning Mina-kun?"

"What time is it Mina-kun?"

"Umm…it's the middle of the night Mina-kun, what are you doing here?"

"It's about time you kissed me! I thought I might have to make the first move Mina-kun!"

"What time is it Mina-kun?"

"Where are you Mina-kun? It's been so long since you left for your mission."

"It's about time you became Hokage Mina-kun! I thought the old guy would never step down!"

"It's time Mina-kun. Naruto's coming now."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update for the second time yesterday, I had a bit of a family emergency so I couldn't get the second one done. I'm not going to promise anything about the one to make up for Sunday but it will come! In case you don't understand this one Kushina's the one saying all of those. Hope you loved it!


	19. Funeral

Prompt: Words

"Namikaze-san was a respectable ninja, one of the best who ever lived. Even after his retirement he lived an exemplary life and…" Minato turned away, unable to listen to the lies anymore. Before the funeral was over he walked out but no one blamed him. After all, his father had just died and he was now an orphan so why shouldn't he want to grieve.

He went to the training grounds and began to work harder than he had ever trained before. He was so focused into beating everything in the surrounding area, including himself, into pieces that he didn't notice the other person. She didn't interfere and instead she watched as he accumulated bruises and scratches until he collapsed onto his knees.

Then she moved and kneeled before him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. He didn't tear himself away because this was Kushina and she would understand. She would understand that the words that had been said at his father's funeral had been empty lies because she knew, she had always known, that Minato hated his father. She also knew that Minato would never hate someone without a good reason and so she believed even though she didn't know why.

"He beat me. He did it for anything. When I wasn't the best, when I was the best, when I did too well, when I was too happy, when I was too angry, when I didn't do exactly as he wished even when I didn't know what he wanted. He was a good ninja but that's all. The rest of what they said were lies."

She let him cry into her shoulder and she cried with him. She cried for the innocence that he lost before he even became a ninja. She cried for all of the hurt he had gone through that no one should have to go through, let alone that they should go through it without anyone to lean on. 

He cried because of the words that should have described his father, didn't.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know what to say after that one. It's sad but I don't understand why I made such a sad piece. I guess I'll just say what I always say in the author's note. Hope you loved it!


	20. Book

Prompt: Baby Names

"Shouldn't we at least look at girl names? We're not sure if it's a boy yet." Kushina gave Minato a look that asked him where he got the courage to _dare_ to try to question her. "It's true!" he was squirming under that look when she pointed at the book that he had put down when she had walked into the room.

Jiraiya had given it to them a few weeks ago but Minato hadn't read it yet since he was the Hokage and had almost no time to himself. Kushina, on the other hand, was pregnant and not allowed on missions so she had plenty of time to read it. "When you finish Jiraiya-sama's book you will understand why his name _will _be _Naruto_. And _I'm_ the one who's carrying him, I should know if he's a boy or not."

* * *

A/N: Here's your prompt of the day! I'm in a really good mood since I just found a store that sells pocky and it was pretty cheap too! So now I'm writing this while eating pocky! On a more serious note I need you reviewers to give me prompts. It just needs to be one or two words and they can be completely random, look at the other prompts and notice I can write something with any prompts. Without the prompts I don't have anything to write and I just ran out of prompts so please send me some! Hope you loved it!


	21. Fearless

Prompt: Hormonal Psycho

Whenever people talk about Minato they always mention the fact that they believe he is fearless. Of course they aren't aware of all of the details in his private life, just most of them. What they aren't aware of is that Kushina terrifies him at certain times of the month. They don't know that she turns into a hormonal psycho that he has no power to deny. He's subject to her every whim.

Then she became a wrecking ball of hormones all the time. Suddenly he wasn't terrified of her all the time; he was more terrified that something might happen to her. Maybe when she becomes abruptly angry or sad or scared he's terrified, but that's natural because she's pregnant and bound to have mood swings.

* * *

A/N: I've decided that I won't be updating on Sundays anymore because I'm always really busy on Sundays and that's why I've missed the last two in a row. Thanks to Tenten Sama for the prompt, this one's for you! Everyone, please don't forget that I need prompts! Hope you loved it!


	22. Flowers

Prompt: Roses

Minato always felt really awkward about flowers. The only ones he knew by sight were lilies and roses, death and love. He had never needed to deal with them before, so why now? Why did Kushina insist on torturing him so?

"Mina-kun, it's a simple question! Which flowers would look best in the garden, tulips or carnations?" It wasn't a simple question at all. He knew that if he didn't give her the answer she wanted he would be sleeping on the uncomfortable couch for awhile.

"Both?" Kushina's face was contemplative before she agreed and he let out a sigh of relief when she was out of hearing range. He'd managed to dodge that bullet.

"Mina-kun, what about violets or lilacs?"

* * *

A/N: This prompt is a bit late, but I didn't have any time earlier to put it up! This is for Out of Breath, thanks for the prompt! Hope you loved it!


	23. Teamwork

Prompt: Bonding Time

"Obito, Kakashi, Rin, please. I beg of you, stop arguing!" Minato pleaded with his team as they walked back into the village after a long D-rank mission. He left them as soon as he could and escaped to his home where his girlfriend awaited him.

"Mina-kun, you've got to get them to start working as a team! I suggest survival training where they need to depend on each other." Kushina told him over dinner, after laughing at his story and giving him some headache medicine. Minato nodded in agreement, lost in thought, and went immediately to his office after he was finished with dinner.

The next morning the three genins were surprised when their sensei took them to the middle of nowhere and told them to survive together there. Then he smiled and with a wave said, "See you in a week!" Then he was gone.

A week later he returned to find the three of them still there and still alive. He greeted them with a wide grin and nearly whimpered when they turned glares on him. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted them to be working together. "_Sensei…_"

* * *

A/N: Another prompt from Tenten Sama! I keep putting these up late in the day, sorry! Hope you loved it!


	24. Training

Prompt: Pocky

Kushina was having a great day, one of the best she'd ever had since becoming a chuunin a few months ago. It was still early and almost no one was up so she was unhindered in her pursuit of pocky and sugar in general. She finally got enough and quickly ran off to the training fields. Once there she climbed a tree and waited for the team she knew would soon appear.

Kakashi arrived, disgustingly awake despite the time and his age, and waited for another hour until their sensei appeared. When Minato finally showed before he could say anything Kushina jumped out of the tree and landed next to him. "Kushina, what are you doing?" His response was expected, albeit disappointing, he'd become way too used to her and she almost never surprised him anymore.

"I've decided that I'm going to help Kashi-kun with something today!" Both of the boys just raised one of their eyebrows and looked at her in disbelief. "What! I can do that!"

"I never said you couldn't, but what are you going to do with him? I must admit to being afraid he won't come back whole after a day training with you." Kakashi would have hidden behind Minato if he weren't sure that she would make fun of him if he did.

Kushina grinned and grabbed Kakashi's hand, dragging him with her back towards Konoha. "It'll be stealth training! The best kind cause his nerves'll be shot and he won't be able to concentrate at all!"

"…You got a lot of pocky and want someone to eat it with, don't you? It's just an added bonus that it'll mean a headache for me later." Kushina grinned and continued to drag the terrified Kakashi away.

* * *

A/N: This one's for Out of Breath. Thanks for the prompt! If lots of people review, I need at least 7, I'll update again today! Hope you loved it!


	25. Boredom

Prompt: Rasengan

"I'm _bored_ Mina-kun." Minato winced, those were three words that never meant anything good for him when they came out of Kushina's mouth. "Entertain me."

His mind froze and he nearly started stuttering like an idiot. All he could think was 'Oh. My. God. She's going to kill me. She's going to flip out because nothing's keeping her occupied and then she'll see me and kill me.' Although he must be forgiven for freaking out like that, he had just returned home from a mission lasting almost a month and wasn't thinking straight.

"How do you want me to do that?" Kushina's smile was predatory as she noticed his voice was bit higher pitched than normal.

"I want you to teach me how to do rasengan." Minato winced as his mind finally righted itself and he came to his senses. He didn't try to dissuade her, he only gestured for her to follow him to their usual training field.

3 hours later Kushina was sitting on the ground staring at the unpopped water balloon before her. "I give up, this is boring." Minato heaved a sigh of relief, he was afraid she would react much more violently to not being able to do the task. "I have a much better idea of how you could entertain me."

Minato cocked an eyebrow at her from his position leaning against a tree. "And what would that be?"

Kushina stood up and stalked over to him then reached up and pulled his face down so it was level with hers. "This." Then she proceeded to kiss him.

* * *

A/N: Yay! You all made me very happy with your reviews and now I'm making you happy with an extra update! This is for doobit91, although I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind when you gave me the prompt. Also, did I spell 'rasengan' correctly? Once I finished writing this I had to laugh because the beginning of the piece sounded exactly like the conversation I was having with my bff Lea Cat earlier, and I was acting exactly like Kushina, although I didn't end up kissing her. I'm thinking of giving a prize to my hundreth reviewer, maybe a one-shot with a pairing of their choice? Let me know what you think, but the reviewer ultimately gets to decide their prize! Hope you loved it!


	26. Ramen: no other title for it

Prompt: Ramen

If there was one thing in the world that Minato loved unconditionally it was ramen. His sensei was pretty cool and he liked his teammates but they couldn't compare to ramen. Ramen was a god to him, something that he had come to depend on over the years, especially after his father had changed. It was his source of comfort after a beating or a failed mission; it was his reward after training hard or a successful mission.

People learned quickly not to mess with him when he was eating ramen. They also learned not to watch him eat it, although children often did (they were amazed that someone could eat so much so quickly).

He always went alone when he was going for ramen. Everyone knew that and respected it, even Kushina. Although she managed to jump into every other aspect of his life she never once tried to eat ramen with him. Even after they became friends she still didn't go with.

Then, on their first date, he took her to get ramen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is up so late today! I'm a little disappointed that I only got two reviews for the second prompt yesterday, even after I got seven for the other. Don't forget that my hundreth reviewer gets a prize! Hope you loved it!


	27. Love Letter

Prompt: Secret Admirer

_Dearest Kushina,_

_I've been meaning to talk to you but I never seem to be able to do so. Whenever I see you you're always with some boy, most often the blond one or some of your female friends. My courage has always been lacking when it comes to my confession of love for you and this was the only way I could think of to actually go through with it. I just wanted to let you know that I love you; that I have since the moment I set eyes on you when you first came to Konoha. _

_I would like to meet with you, to talk with you. I will be waiting for you at…_

"Mina-kun! Stop trying to read over my shoulder!" Kushina yelled and quickly put away the letter. Minato tried to look indifferent but in reality he was seething. Who was this man who dared to send a _love letter_ to Kushina, _his_ Kushina.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a kunai to sharpen. "When's the meeting, are you going to go?" He imagined putting his kunai into the 'secret admirer' and barely contained his grin, beginning to earnestly sharpen his kunai.

Kushina looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Huh? I just want to know who the hell is enough of an idiot to send me a _love letter_. Are they completely stupid that they wouldn't notice me kissing you all the time?"

Minato smiled in response and put away the kunai. Just to completely reassure himself that she wouldn't go he snuck the letter away from her when he kissed her later. He laughed to himself when he read the time and place of the meeting.

…_the Academy on the 3__rd__, I'll be by myself working with shuriken so that you'll know who I am._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

He glanced at his calendar hanging on the wall and checked the date, it was the 3rd. He nearly collapsed laughing. He had spent the entire day with Kushina, and they had spent the morning at the Academy. There had been a boy working with shuriken there, he was sure of that. He also remembered that when Kushina had seen the boy she had grabbed Minato and kissed him very thoroughly.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO sorry about the late update! I really am. This one's for RanIchiRu! The winner of my little contest was otherrelwriter and I'm writing a oneshot for them because the plot is a bit long for one of my drabbles so that should be up this weekend! I promise I'll put tomorrow's update up about the same time as today. Hope you loved it!


	28. Claim

Prompt: Property

The first time she ever laid eyes on him she thought he was something intriguing and would keep her occupied for a time. After that she began to run into him all over the place and delighted in his reactions to her. They changed every time and were always instantaneous. She'd never been this interested for so long in anything before she met him. It was then that she lay claim to him.

As days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, people began to take notice of her interest in him. The first time was when she chased away all of his fan girls. Then he began to turn to her for things and soon they were almost always in each other's company. Everyone knew he belonged to her but it wasn't until she kissed him in full view of the entire village did she fully stamp it into everyone's mind that Namikaze Minato was the property of Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

A/N: My mom nearly grounded me and so I nearly couldn't put this up but I'm not called a fox for nothing and wormed my way back into her good graces. So be grateful that I got this up. Hope you loved it!


	29. Avoidance

Prompt: Denial

Sometimes it was physically painful to deny her presence. After she was attacked because he was with her he had begun to avoid her so that she wouldn't be a target. She was enough of one already, with her red hair and loud attitude, she didn't need him to attract attention too. It had been almost too much for him to see her lying in that hospital bed, still and silent as she never was, and he had vowed never to cause her harm again. He couldn't take it if that happened.

Now when he saw her, months after he had started avoiding her, it took all of his self-control to restrain himself. He restrained himself from going to her and holding her in his arms, kissing her, and then killing the boy she was holding hands with and who was flirting with her. Her eyes met his and he could see that although she appeared happy she was not, her eyes betrayed her to him. They held only the light of confusion, despair, longing, and love. He felt ashamed but kept his eyes from showing his jealousy, his sorrow, his longing, and his love. The despair in her eyes deepened as she looked away.

A week later she burst into his apartment, starting him so much that he dropped the pot he had been cleaning. "I can't take it anymore! What the hell is going on with you, why won't you look at me Minato?" Her voice held no anger, only sorrow and longing. There were tears in her eyes and he could stand the separation no longer.

She cried into his chest as he suddenly embraced her and rested his face in her fragrant hair. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to see you hurt because of me. You mean to much to me Kushina."

"You idiot! I'm a ninja, I'm going to get hurt! But if you ever do something like this again I'll never forgive you!" He laughed and whispered "never, never, never" into her hair as she laughed and cried at the same time.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating so frequently but I've become so busy that I haven't been able to. I'll probably be able to update every other day for the next couple of weeks, but no promises. Once again I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you loved it!


	30. Shades of Yellow and Red

Prompt: Orange

"You know, the only reason I noticed you in the first place was because your hair was yellow?" Minato stared at Kushina for a few seconds as she stroked Naruto's hair. "I loved the color, I'm glad Naru-chan got your hair." He watched her as she dropped a kiss on their sleeping son's forehead before handing him the newborn. "I love you, both of you. Be careful, come back to me."

All he could do was nod and kiss her before leaving through the door (he was the only ninja who used doors, why did no one else ever use doors?). She didn't know that he intended to sacrifice himself and that only Naruto would return alive. His heart hurt at the thought of leaving her, and now his son, and he nearly stopped but then he saw an explosion ahead and knew he had to go through with it; otherwise their future would be compromised.

Another explosion ripped through the surrounding area and he turned to see the hospital in flames. He went numb and the next thing he knew he was dying. His son was in his arms still and there was some of his blood in Naruto's hair, blood the exact same shade of red as Kushina's hair. The yellow and red were mixing and becoming orange before his eyes. Minato smiled. "Orange looks good on you, it's a mix of the colors that made you. Goodbye son, remember always that we loved you." Then everything went black and the cries of his son faded away.

* * *

A/N: I just don't have the time to continue with this project so as of now it is complete, unless enough people ask me to continue. I really liked this one, just as I liked all the others. I had a lot of fun writing all of these and I hope you all had fun reading them. Hope you loved it!


	31. Hunger

Prompt: Cherry

Kushina's hair made Minato hungry. He couldn't help it, it just did. When they were younger it made him crave carrots-which he was not happy about, being a self-proclaimed vegetable hater. Then it was tomatoes, which wasn't as bad because tomatoes were fruit (or were they vegetables? He had never figured that out. Oh well, they had the potential to be fruit and that was what really mattered). Now her hair made him crave cherries. Rich, juicy cherries that made your mouth water when you saw them, much like his mouth watered whenever he saw her (for reasons other than the fact that her hair reminded him of cherries).

* * *

A/N: I know that last chapter was the end, but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist! Tell me what you think and I may put up something more. Besides, I still have to write that thing for my hundreth reviewer! Hope you loved it!


End file.
